My New Home
by MacLa69
Summary: What will happen when Santana Lopez is forced to move to Lima, Ohio? Will she remain a player, or will a beautiful blonde finally change her ways? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic. I do not own glee. Brittana end game._

* * *

"I know I can't believe they're making me move to Lima, Ohio, like who the fuck even moves to Lima, Ohio?!" I said into the phone angrily.  
"Santana, you're only moving an hour away. You'll be fine!" Quinn says annoyed. We've been on the phone for an hour and all I've been doing is complaining to her about this stupid move. Why did my dad have to get transferred to Lima? My life is gonna be hell!  
"Santana! Are you even listening to me?" I hear Quinn yell on the other end of the line.  
"Sorry I spaced, Q." I apologized sincerely. Quinn and I have been best friends since first grade when we had to share crayons during art.  
"Well, as I was saying, maybe it won't be so bad. The girls at your new school are definitely going to be all over you, S." Quinn tries to make moving sound more appealing. But it doesn't exactly work.  
"Santana! Come on, it's time to go!" I hear my mom call from downstairs.  
"I've gotta go, Q. I'll call you later." I say sadly. I'll miss Quinn the most, but at least she'll be able to visit on weekends.  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later San. Call me as soon as you get there! Bye!" Quinn says and then hangs up. I slowly trudge down the stairs and out the front door. I get in the car, put my earphones in, and wonder about what life will be like in Lima.

* * *

_R&R. Is it worth continuing? _


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride wasn't that long. We just pulled into the driveway of our new house. It's pretty large compared to my old house since my dad got promoted. The movers brought our stuff ahead of time and unpacked it, thank god. "Let's go check out the place." My dad said as he got out of the car. I rushed inside to find my room. My parents gave me the whole basement apartment since they made me move here and wanted to give me some privacy. I walked down the stairs into the basement and gasped at what I saw. My parents completely renovated the basement. There was a 72 inch television, a bookcase, a huge leather couch, and a few other things in the room. But what really caught my attention was the king sized bed because I am used to having a full sized bed. I'm pretty sure I'll have _lots of fun_ in my new bed. I unpacked what little I brought with me in the car and went back upstairs to tell my parents goodnight. I was exhausted and needed to rest, because I start William McKinley High School tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone. 6:01 AM. I should have enough time to get ready for school. I see I have a text from Quinn.

Somebody forgot to call me last night -Q

Oh shit, I _did _forget to call Quinn last night! I knew there was something I forgot to do! I replied quickly.

Sorry, Q. I promise I'll call after school and tell you how my first day went -S

I set my phone down and went into my bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

By the time I was finished, I looked hot. I mean, I know that sounds conceited but I know I'm hot. I'm wearing a short, tight, black skirt, a shirt that shows just enough cleavage, and killer black heels. My makeup is done to perfection and my hair is loosely curled. I'll be turning heads today. I get my things and go downstairs to have breakfast. Before I leave my mom shouts "Good luck!" to me. I walk outside and get into my black Mercedes G550 SUV. I turn the radio up, and make my way to school. I wonder what William McKinley High School is like.. I guess I'll know in a few minutes.

When I pull into the parking lot, I can tell everyone is already in class. Oh shit, I'm late on my first day! I get out of my car, cursing under my breath, and walk towards the school. Once inside I make my way to the main office to get my schedule from Principal Figgins. Surprisingly, when I walk into his office he is already waiting for me, schedule in hand. Then I notice her. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has piercing blue eyes and I can't seem to look away. "Ahem" Principal Figgins clears his throat. " , nice of you to finally join us" he says in a somewhat annoyed voice. "Here is your schedule. Now, I've asked Brittany here to escort you to your classes" he says while gesturing to the beautiful girl standing to his left. So, her name is Brittany. I think I've just met the girl of my dreams.

* * *

_R&R. Let me know if it's worth continuing. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ughhh. Principal Figgins is making me show some new girl around school today. Doesn't he know I'm busy enough as it is? I have to go meet my girlfriend Molly after this. Molly and I have been together for almost two months now and I'm planning on taking her on a romantic date on our anniversary next Wednesday. I've been waiting in Principal Figgins office for 30 minutes waiting on this new girl to show up. How can she be late on her first day? So I just sit in a chair and play on my phone. A few minutes later I hear the door open. I look up and see a beautiful girl with raven locks and mocha eyes. She's gorgeous. She looks so sexy in that outfit. This can't possibly be the new girl, can it? After Principal Figgins gives her her new schedule, he ushers us out the door.  
"Hi, I'm Brittany. Let me show you to your classes" I say flashing her a smile.  
I can't stop looking into her eyes. They're mesmerizing. I could get lost in them forever. _Stop that Brittany, you have a girlfriend_, I mentally scold myself.  
"I'm Santana. Nice to meet you." She says, holding her hand out for me to shake.  
I shake it and say "What do you have first?"  
"English" she says in a neutral tone. So, I escort her to English and go meet Molly.

* * *

"There you are Britt! I've missed you!" She exclaims loudly, runs over to me and pulls me into a tight embrace.  
"You just seen me this morning, you can't possible have missed me, Molly." I say.  
"But I did" she says right before pulling me in for a kiss. It was short and sweet. It always is with Molly. I feel like our relationship is just missing that spark. As she kisses me, my mind wanders back to those mocha eyes from this morning. I shouldn't be thinking about _her _while I'm kissing Molly! What does this mean?  
I pull away from Molly.  
"What's wrong, babe?" She says in a concerned voice.  
"Nothing, I just have to go to Cheerio practice" I lie, and head for the auditorium. I sit on the edge of the stage and try to clear my mind. Why can't I stop thinking about that girl from this morning? I mean, I barely even know her!

* * *

I walk into English and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Santana Lopez." I say smirking, because all the boys and girls can't take their eyes off me.  
I take my seat and class begins. I'm not even listening as the teacher rambles on about something unimportant. I'm too distracted. That girl from this morning, I just can't stop thinking about her. Her piercing blue eyes. I guess I spaced out for a while because soon the bell rang and it was time to go to second period. As I walked out of the class I see her. She's standing at the other end of the hall. But she's kissing some girl. That must be her girlfriend. At least I know she's into girls now. But she's not into me.. _YET_. But I don't do relationships. Quinn always used to say I was a player. But that's not how I see it, I just like to keep my options open.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. As soon as I got home, I lay on my bed and decide to call Quinn. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. After a couple rings, she picked up.  
"Hey San!" She said into the phone excitedly.  
"How was your first day?" She asks.  
"Well, William McKinley sucks. But there are a lot of hot girls." I tell her, thinking about all the hot girls there are at my new school. Thinking about one in particular, the longest.  
"You're such a player, S." Quinn says playfully.  
"I just like to keep my options open, Q." I tell her honestly. I haven't been in a relationship since Alison broke up with me. It hurts to think about it. Since she broke my heart, I've decided against getting into relationships because they make you open to being hurt.  
"When are you gonna get over what happened with Alison, San? It happened a year ago! Get over her." Quinn said annoyed.  
But I can't get over her. I was in love with her.  
"Bye Quinn." I said angrily and hung up. It pisses me off how Quinn thinks I can 'just get over her.' I mean, I was _in love_ with her for Christ's sake!  
I go get in the shower to cool off.

* * *

_R&R please. Let me know if I should keep going. _


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided I want to join the Cheerios. Maybe joining the Cheerios will help me make some new friends at this school. Tryouts are tomorrow and I'm super nervous. I haven't spoken to Quinn since our fight. I'm still kind of pissed at how she thinks I can just get over Ali. I mean, it just doesn't work that way. Although I wish it did.

* * *

I'm practicing the cheer we're supposed to learn for tryouts when I hear my phone ringing. It's Quinn. Should I answer? Eh, what the hell, I guess I will.  
"Hey Q" I say nonchalantly.  
"Hey Sanny, I'm sorry about our fight. I know it's not that easy to get over Ali." She said with a hint of sadness.  
"It's okay Quinn, I forgive you. I know I should be over her by now, but I'm just not." I've really missed talking to Quinn these past few days.  
"So, what have you been up to?" She asks.  
"Nothing really, but I think I'm gonna try out for the cheerleading squad here." I tell her excitedly.  
"Why? You hate cheerleading." She says confused. And honestly I'm only joining because I know Brittany is a Cheerio and I would get to see her in that sexy uniform all the time. Plus, I could probably hook up with most of the squad. They're all pretty hot.  
"To meet hot girls. Duh, Q." She immediately laughs into the phone.  
"Typical Sanny." She says, still laughing.  
"Can I come visit this weekend? I really miss my best friend." She asks me.  
"Yes, of course. I miss you too, Q." I tell her and realize I need to practice because it's getting late. I really want to make the squad.  
"Listen Q, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow night and tell you how tryouts went." I say.  
"Okay. Bye San. And good luck on tryouts tomorrow! I really hope you make it!" She tells me and then hangs up. I've got a lot of practicing to do tonight. I took gymnastics a few years ago, but now my skills are a little rusty.

* * *

Oh my god. I'm so nervous. The cheer squad results have been posted. I'm so scared to look. Just look already. I glance over at the sheet and...  
there it is. My name. I made the squad! Oh my god I'm so happy. I was jumping up and down excitedly when I bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I say as I'm turning around. And then it happens, blue eyes meet mine. Shit! Shit! Shit! It's Brittany! I'm so embarrassed. I reach down and help her up.  
"It's fine Santana." She says laughing. "Haha what were you so excited about?" She asks amused. I blush instantly at the question.  
"O-oh, I m-made Cheerios" I stammered out embarrassed.  
She pulls me into a hug and says "Thats great Sanny!" I flinch at the intimate gesture. Did she just call me Sanny? I feel funny whenever she's around. Kind of how I felt when I was with Alison but different. What is this feeling? She pulls away and there's a weird look in her eye but I can't distinguish what it is.  
"Well, I'd better get to class! See you at practice later, okay? Bye San." She says and walks away. I can't wait for cheer practice. There's just something about Brittany that drives me crazy.

* * *

So my classes were boring and now I'm heading to cheerio practice. As I walk into the gym I see them. The Cheerios. They're all so hot. This will definitely be fun. Joining the Cheerios is proving to be the best decision of my life so far. They all turn their heads and look at me in awe. I'm rocking this Cheerio uniform. It's hot, the skirt is so fucking short. I smirk knowingly at them. A gorgeous blonde girl walks up to me with a cocky smirk on her face and says "Hey, I'm Kitty Wilde." She sticks her hand out for me to shake. "I'm Santana Lopez. Nice to meet you, Kitty." I say in a flirty tone and shake her hand.

"Welcome to the Cheerios. If you want I can help you practice the routine sometime, in private." She says and winks at me.  
"That'd actually be great, kitty. How about we start today after practice?" I ask flirtatiously.  
"Sounds perfect." She winks and starts to walk back to the girls she was talking to before. I can't help but stare at her ass as she walks away. She looks over her shoulder just before she reaches the girls and smirks. She totally knows I was staring at her ass!

* * *

After practice I can't stand it anymore. I walk over to Kitty, grab her hand and take her to the janitor's closet. And let me just say, Wilde is completely accurate.


End file.
